Jealously Gets You Nowhere
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: Would it be so hard for him to fall in love with her? To see her as Nina Callas? Nigel x Alicia / Nigel x Nina


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, it is the copyright of my friend Darling Juju.**

**Note: Italics mean a change in time.**

**The Callas Estate, Barcelona****  
****Nina's Bedroom****  
****August 19th****  
****2:23 P.M.**"Aren't you sad that your cousin's gone?" Nigel Barker asked, his blue eyes radiating haplessness towards Nina Callas.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Nina shrugged, the tips of her obscure platinum-blonde Dora-gone-wrong bob touching her shoulders.

"I miss 'er too," he said wistfully, blonde bangs falling into his eyes.

_Would it be so hard for him to fall in love with her? To see her as not just the ill-styled cousin of Alicia Rivera? To see her as Nina Callas? To see she loved him?_"'ina?" He asked curiously, waving a pale hand in front of her dreamy face. "Are you okay?" His British accent made her swoon even more.

"I'm okay, estoy bien. I'm okay." Nina said, flopping back down on her super-fluffy bed and patiently inspecting her chipped nail polish, which was coated a vixenish shade of deep red.

"Okay." He said suspiciously, his pretty-boy features crinkling. "I think I gotta jet. Cheerio," he said cheerily, hugging her in a friendly way and quickly dashing out of her room.

Nina buried her face in her palms, and then rolled over to stuff her tanned face into her white Calvin Klein pillow. She liked him. She liked him.

_She loved him._"Cuzzie!" Alicia Rivera squealed three hours later over the phone. "I just arrived in New York! How are you? How's Nig-"

And Nina hung up. She didn't feel like listening to her. Not now, not ever. She didn't care anymore. Rage body-slammed into jealousy and took a tango with guilt.

"Nee, are you okay?" Her best friend Marisol asked gently, her hazel contacts echoing worry. She fastened a barrette on the end of Nina's braid.

"I'm fine." Nina snapped harshly. "Don't worry about me." She stood in front of the air conditioner, hoping to tune out Marisol's kind words with the blasting cold.

"Sure?" Marisol asked sweetly, "Are-"

"I'M FINE! LEAVE MY ROOM DAMNIT!" Nina screeched, flailing her arms and shooing her best friend out of her room in tears.

_Was the stress really so pent-up that she lashed out at anyone?_"'Ello, is Nina there?" A familiar British voice echoed over her landline.

"NIGEL!" Nina squeal-gushed, her heart pounding and her eyes filled with love. "You CALLED!" She roped the curly cords around her index finger, possibly cutting off circulation.

"'Ello, 'Ina. D'you have Alicia's American phone numbah by any chahnce?" He asked eagerly, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk of his bedroom. "I think I lost it," he chuckled.

_Plummeting hearts+unbelievably sexy Brits=_

"I'm sorry, Nigey," Nina cooed seductively. "I don't."

_Lies._"Really?" He sounded surprised. "I mean, you guys are cousins and all, and y'know, I would think that you guys would have each other's numbahs. Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," she tried to purr, trilling the rrr's and licking her lips. "You can call me anytime. Any day. You know that, right?" She urged.

"I will," he stutter-promised, obviously thrown off-track of whatever he was planning to say or do.

_Jackpot. _As Nina pranced into bed, giggling to herself and ignore the sagging part of her mind that was screaming at her to call Nigel and dictate Alicia's phone number to him.

But screw the conscience, because we all know that the red guy on our shoulder is a whole lot easier to follow.

_Stupid Nina...But the white guy is immaculate and doesn't get you in trouble. _"Nee!" Alicia said cheerfully. "What's up?" She looked twice as pretty on iCHAT.

"Hola cousin," Nina was completely envy-less, considering Alicia and Nigel were no longer in communications, leaving him all for herself.

"How's Nigel?" Alicia asked eagerly.

"Wonderful," Nina fairly bragged, "We talk a lot these days."

"Can you keep a secret?" Alicia fairly whispered. "Can you, Nina?"

Nina promised devoutly and then Alicia cleared her throat. "I have a huge crush on Nigel, Massie says I'm disoriented...Can you give me his number?" She asked.

Nina's heart dropped with her stomach. "Sorry, he told me he doesn't like you."

"WHAT?" Alicia shrieked. "But he-"

Nina unplugged her computer and the screen crackled, becoming darker by the moment until the entire screen was submerged in black.

_Jealousy is always an unflattering color, Nee. _

"Nina?" Alicia sing-songed, her voice lilting slightly as she banged the doors open, looking for her favorite and most chest-blessed cousin.

And when she opened the door, Nigel and Nina were kissing, rather, her pressing her crusty lips onto his deliciously sweet ones and her lips turned up into a smile.

"Um, hi," Alicia's voice cracked slightly, and Nigel's navy eyes lit up.

"Alicia!" He hugged her tightly, and she misunderstood it for friendship, when in reality, a million thoughts were pulsing through his ah-dorable head.

"Hey, Nigel. Hi Nina." She greeted both venomously. "What happened to _not liking me_?" she sneered, her voice falling immediately.

He arched a blonde eyebrow. "Royt? Come 'gain?" He asked innocently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" Alicia screamed, not meaning to yell but shrieking hysterically instead, running out of the room.

"Nina, what was that about? And what was up with that kiss?" He asked, annoyed. "You better 'splain now."

And she bowed her head and the words flowed out of her like tears.

_Jealousy=lying=being found out=being off Santa's list=_

"Do you promise to..." Nina cancelled the happy minister's voice out as she squirmed in her uncomfortable bridesmaid dress.

Nigel and Alicia looked into each other's eyes, fairly beaming at each other.

"Listen. My future wife is standing in front of me? So can you just pronounce us man and wife? And I can kiss the bride?" He joked, sounding more American than ever after going to school at NYU with Alicia and her idiotic crew and the crowd cackled.

Massie Block, the maid of honor, fairly tittered, her eyes turning mushy towards her two sons and her husband, Cam Fisher.

_Being Number 2._"Ay mira, Nina!" Isobel sighed, poking her in the ribs and cocking her full head of hair towards the newlyweds, who were slow dancing. "How romantico," she gushed.

And it was. Her face was buried in his neck, his arms gently wrapped around her waist. Her boobs pressing up against him. His boyish face looking happy but responsible.

"I know," she smiled softly.

Len was drunk again and was wobbling fiercely, donning Nadia's high heels and Kendra Blocks stepford wife pearls strung around his neck while Judi Lyons and Ray Gregory humped in the corner.

_The moral of the story?_

"Your cousin is having a baby," her mother Margarita sipped a martini and handed the elegant card to Nina, practically killing her with meaningful hints.

"What?" Nina asked, her eyes widening as she stole the card from Margarita's painful grasp.

But it was true, and when little Jessica was born six months later; Nina could feel the envy boiling up in her eyes as she looked into Jessica's dark ones.

_Jealousy gets you nowhere._

The minister droned on and on as Isobel and Celia took turns comforting their mother and rolling their eyes. It wasn't that important. Nigel, Alicia, and Jessica sat very quiet and stunned.

"Nina Georgina Callas died at age 28. She committed suic-"

He mother ran out of the room in despair.

"No husband. No kids."

And from over her lifeless body, where Nina looked down at everyone, she added her own.

_"No love."_


End file.
